


Deduce

by prompto



Series: After Effects [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The post-Lixir experience leaves two out of three completely infatuated with the need to understand the repercussions of their thoughts and desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deduce

It had been a lingering thought since that night when their minds had been poisoned. And even though it had only been for a few hours, it was still long enough for them to perform actions that had long-standing repercussions. Even now, the aftermath was still plaguing the man in blue’s mind.

The fact that he and his traveling companion had to set aside the events of that one evening was hard enough. But surprisingly, it wasn’t _her_ that was causing issues for him. They had both casually laughed it off later on, amidst their time line travels, and even more so after the interventions that had taken place in their terrible encounters at Academia 400. The Proto fal’Cie turned humans into Cieth with the intentions of killing, which was enough for them to focus on their true goals again.

But even though Noel had moved on from that night with Serah, he still felt an odd void in terms of the other individual whom had completed their threesome. The silver-haired man with those striking green eyes, he had clouded his thoughts even as the battle against Proto fal’Cie Adam were taking place at that very moment.

“It’s no good! We have to find a way to stop it from resurrecting!”

Noel was growing more frustrated by the minute from the thoughts that were distracting him from doing full damage in his assaults, and also from the mere fact that this damn monster kept resurrecting itself every five minutes. It was as they were growing tired and close to losing that Serah ran towards it, yelling out in the process.

“Hope! I have a bone to pick with you and these machines! They’re driving me nuts!”

It would’ve looked like she had lost her mind, but Noel could definitely empathize with what she was randomly yelling out. As she reached the ledge, the man easily dashed after her in time to grab onto her arm just as the threat dissipated into nothingness.

“Wow, that actually worked.” Serah looked completely surprised as she stood still now, calming herself in the few seconds after she was saved by Noel.

“Yeah. I guess he heard you.”

As Mog agreed happily with a twirl, they proceeded to finish what they had come here to do. Reaching the gate, they were able to unlock a new area in the timeline with the fragment they had been given by Yeul.

More frustration filled Noel as they wandered through the Historia Crux once more. Another paradox had been fixed and they were brought one step closer to fixing the timeline. But even still, he tried not to think about how another Yeul had been sacrificed again, and he tried not to think about a certain Academy director whose life they just saved thanks to their altering of the future to come.

-          *

The second option had proved harder to do, especially whenever they entered the new area and found it to be Academia. Far in the future, it was a more pleasant version of the place they had just escaped from earlier. No humans were being turned into monsters, and the two individuals who they had saved from a possible murdering by the AI were now standing before them.

“Hope!” The woman exclaimed as soon as she brushed herself off and ran over to him. Alyssa stood next to him as they both smiled at their arrival.

“It’s nice to see you again.” Hope said in return, not having a single hint of awkwardness in his voice.

They were only there for a few moments, until Alyssa instructed them to meet up with them back at the Academy. The towering building directly in the center of everything seemed to be their destination, and walking along the fast-moving ramps made their trip very quick. As they entered the lobby, they saw numerous people wandering about, but the vast door directly in the back was where their two comrades were waiting.

The room was rather quiet, the only sound filling it being that of the machines. He had acted normal upon seeing them again, which any other person might not have been able to do. It was true; the events of that night entered Hope’s mind from time to time. But truthfully, he had always been too wrapped up in a new project or finishing research of some sort. There were never enough moments in his day to dwell on anything that didn’t involve the present or future.

_There was one exception to this though, and that was the man who now spoke to him._

“It’s good to see you two still alive.”

Alyssa looked confused just as Serah started explaining how they saw a future where the two researchers had been murdered upon the completion of the Proto fal’Cie Project.

“It seems that we owe you two our lives then.” The director looked to both of them with nothing but gratitude in that instance, and as his eyes looked to sapphire blue ones-he couldn’t help but have them waver far too long than they should have.

Noel noticed this. His keen senses as a hunter also gave him a sharper sense when it came to knowing people. Although Hope was putting on a front of not being afflicted from that lone night, his gut was telling him otherwise. A momentary flicker of curiosity was hidden behind those hints of emerald, and he a curiosity of his own now was lit aflame.

“We came here through a time capsule.” Alyssa began describing the procedure in which she and Hope were able to travel to the future. “But, our capsule broke shortly after our arrival. So we’re stuck here.”

The two women’s conversation seemed to be shifting to something a bit more personal in that instant, and so Noel decided to turn away. It was never in him to intrude on something unless he felt it was all right to do so. Not to mention, he was far too interested in seeing how Hope _really_ was since then.

“So you two are staying here?”

Hope looked up from the panel in which he had been inputting data. His fingers lingered over the panel as he let his gaze shift over to the man standing next to him now.

“Yes. I have my own office on the top floor. The other employees here were very accepting of mine and Alyssa’s arrival.”

“I would imagine. You two pretty much set up the Academy to begin with.”

The comment filled Hope with a moment of slight embarrassment even though it was meant to be flattery. He still couldn’t help but feel like he would’ve blushed if he were the type to do that. But he wasn’t. Even still, that feeling of _something_ filled him just from talking to this man in simple conversation.

“Director, we need to tell them about our new plan!”

With a quick shake of his head, the conversation broke between the two men so that he was able to focus on the real matter at hand. “Well, we’re in the process of finding a way to have Cocoon floating. The process is proving rather difficult though since we need Gravitation Cores, and although we have one we still need several more.”

“The problem is they’re not in this time.”

“And since you just told us how you can’t leave, that leaves us to do it.”

Serah clasped her hands together as she was feeling a bit of excitement. They were finally getting closer to having everything be set correctly.

“Exactly. But you guys must be tired, especially after your last encounter.” The blonde woman smiled as she had an amusing glint in her eyes. She never knew the extent of what had happened that night after she left, but she still got a fun kick out of having gotten them to let loose.

“Ah well a little. Are you Noel?” Serah looked up at her traveling companion just as Mog was floating around in the background. Even Mog seemed to be making sentiments that he was tired.

“Hmm well I guess we are a little beat. Fighting the same monster three times isn’t something you plan on doing every day.” The man put his hand to his chin as he did at times, and Hope started thinking of a good solution.

“Well I insist that you all rest before heading out to find these cores. I’m sure we can locate you a room to stay in.”

-          *

The building being as huge as it was easily had enough space and more for anyone who decided to occupy it. They had been accompanied to an elevator by Alyssa, where she hit the button for the 60th floor. This was the top floor of the building, and although it looked like a long way up, the speedy technology of that age made the ride up less than a minute.

Their conversation had only continued for a short while after they took up the offer of staying the night. The group of four decided to meet up in the early evening for a nice dinner in town. This was graciously accepted by the two since they had yet to explore all of Academia properly.

Not to mention, it gave Noel another chance of seeing Hope again.

The hallway was long with a long archway at the end signifying where Hope’s main office was located. Their room was just a few rooms away from that large entrance. The door easily opened after Alyssa slid a key card, to which she gave Serah a copy of.

“Meet us downstairs in the lobby at 6PM. See you soon!” Alyssa smiled and waved as she sauntered back down the hallway to the elevator.

Mog had already flown into the room and was floating around, his sounds of enthusiasm called the two inside. They could see how nice it must’ve been to live in this time. The apartment was large enough to fit four people. A kitchen to the left of the entrance held anything one would ever need; the large living room in the center had a balcony just through some glass doors. Two bedrooms laid off to the right, both with their own beds that looked to be king-sized. It was definitely not something Noel had been used to seeing.

Serah seemed quite surprised too, but she laughed in awe as she ran to sit on the couch.  This was just like one of those places she used to read about in magazines. A place she never thought she would’ve ever dreamed of ever being able to actually visit.

The other person in the room seemed more intrigued by the balcony. As he laid his weaponry on a nearby table, he proceeded to the glass doors. The wind was light, so no restraints came from the door as he pulled them open. Standing outside, he let his hands find the railing and his eyes scanned over the immense amount of scenery beneath him.

It was amazing to think that all of this was able to happen because of minor details they had changed. Just fighting and destroying paradoxes, all of this had been started just from the first moment he met the man who had founded the very institute they were in at that very moment.

And it was just the subtle notion of letting his name enter his thoughts again that everything began to turn back onto that night. Those emotions that hadn’t been given any proper acknowledgement, he wasn’t even sure how to label them. It was truly a curiosity, but it was growing to be quite a pain seeing as this curiosity was something that he was unsure of how to go about deciphering.

Although the look in those green-eyes had shown him a glimpse of that same feeling, he still felt a bit uneasy about delving into something that might have just been better left untouched. But the thought of that was sure to drive him even madder than the first thought. Then the remembrance of how many battles they fought, and how the two they had seen today would’ve been dead if things hadn’t been changed-it all entered his mind.

That was when he decided he had to know. Nothing was certain anymore. Time could change at any moment, and he might lose that chance to ever talk to the man again.

-          *

Hope paced back and forth in the confines of his office. His surroundings were large enough to fit up to five apartments, but even still, he almost felt suffocated from his thoughts.

That man, he was just a few rooms away from him at that very moment. Nothing had ever bothered him before this moment; maybe it had been because he had been _eras_ away from this man. He had been so pre-occupied in his work to ever have time to think. But now he had _too_ much time.

His feet led him up the stairs that stopped at the large window showing the impressive city on the other side of the glass surface. The images vaguely flashed through his mind. The effects of the alcohol that night had managed to make them cross a line so quickly, and then it made them fall from that high just as quickly.

It was almost illusory. He tried many times to convince himself that it hadn’t been real. But whenever he remembered himself leaning back against the wall, seeing those sapphire-eyes staring over at him as if to beckon him over, it made him feel a slight twinge down his spine and he had to shake his head to focus back on reality.

The thought shouldn’t have crossed his mind in that manner, but it still did. Even though the other man that had been involved in their actions had been far more involved with the only woman in that scenario, that wasn’t stopping that underlying feeling of _want_. It didn’t stop him from his curiosity, and he instantly found himself starting to become confused on everything.

Just as he was about to head down an even longer trail of thoughts, that was cut short but a curt knock on the office door.

“Director! It’s nearly time to head downstairs!”

Alyssa’s voice was clearly heard on the other side and Hope quickly moved down the stairs and across the vast room. His steps clattered over the marble flooring just as he hit the switch for the automatic door to slide open.

“Are you ready?” Her voice was in her normal tone, but it still held that hint of a girly quirk to it.

“Yes I believe so. We are just going to dinner anyways.”

The duo began their exit just as Hope pressed a few buttons on the office door to have it locked until he returned. As they wandered down the hall, they passed the room in which their friends were inhabiting.

“Why are we meeting them in the lobby if they’re just right here?” Alyssa tilted her head as they approached the elevator and waited for it to ascend to their floor.

“Because it’s just common courtesy Alyssa.”

Hope prayed the elevator would arrive before the other part of their group exited the room and thankfully it did. As they entered, the button was pressed and soon they were descending to the first floor.

The ride was short but one thing kept playing out in Hope’s mind. The idea of all of them going out to dinner once again in such similar circumstances, it was all too nostalgic. He couldn’t help but feel as if something was going to happen tonight. When the doors swiftly opened, the two exited the elevator just as they heard a soft squeal to their left. The two whom they were heading to meet had taken the second elevator in almost the same instance.

Serah had made a soft noise of surprise at how they reached the lobby at the same time. The two girls seemed to instantly wander over to one another and begin a conversation which left the two men alone to wander behind them.

“Oh yeah so the place we’re going to has this really yummy..” Alyssa seemed intent on hogging Serah for most of the evening, which wasn’t a problem for Hope; well it _wouldn’t_ have been given any other situation.

He was probably just being paranoid, but he still couldn’t help but feel as if the man walking next to him was glancing over at him from the corner of his eye. No he was probably just being overly paranoid. It wasn’t like him to be like this either.

But he had _every_ right to be paranoid. Noel was indeed glancing at him, trying to figure out just what thoughts were whirling in the other’s mind in that instant. His face was set in a content manner, but he was still able to see something in those eyes of his. Crossing his arms, he let his own gaze shift to the buildings that were now passing them. They moved onto a fast-moving platform which left their legs feeling awkward after they got off.

“Wait till it gets completely dark. The walkways are so much fun to ride then!” The female Academy worker was very enthusiastic in saying this, and that enthusiasm was easily passed to Serah. It had already started growing dark over the city, in less than an hour the darkness would completely blanket over it.

“Oh if only I could find a man to take me out on a moonlit stroll.” Alyssa was falling back into her semi-dramatic state as Mog floated along and seemed to be enjoying listening to their conversation.

“Ever taken a girl out for a night on the town?”

Noel’s question came out of left field and it left Hope completely caught off-guard. He only took a second to look over at the one who had questioned him.

“No, not yet. Not here at least.”

The answer made Noel raise his eyebrows a bit. He imagined the other man would’ve been able to get any girl he wanted to go out with him given his good looks, high status, and far more than decent enough personality. That’s not to say it didn’t make him wonder what it would’ve been like to go out on a night stroll, even more so with him.

“What of you?”

It was only fair that the same question be shot back at him. And even though a question like this wasn’t uncommon for two men to ask one another, they both subtly knew that this wasn’t just about asking a simple question.

“I have not.” He didn’t count wandering through the plains at night with Serah as that, seeing as, half the time they had to avoid monsters and kill any that did manage to engage them in battle. That wasn’t the least bit romantic.

Hope felt a twinge of amazement at this answer. The way this man was, he was surprised that he hadn’t interacted with a girl in such a romantic situation. Well, the way he had interacted with Serah that one night would’ve been romantic had it not been alcohol-induced and had it not been a threesome.

Even still, he wanted something in that moment, but he wasn’t sure how to put it into words.

And that was when the restaurant came into view.

“We’re heeere!”

Both women clamored over to the entrance just as a waiter instantly appeared to take them to their seats. They were moved into a corner booth, much like the one from eras beforehand.

Alyssa instantly grabbed onto the drink menu. As she started looking over it rather thoroughly, the other three had a moment of looking at each other in an awkward manner. They really were not going to be involved in any form of drinking tonight.

The seating had been a bit different than last night. Since the girls were enamored in one another, both of the men were on the very left-side of the booth, with Alyssa directly next to Noel and both Hope and Serah at the ends of both sides of the booth.

Noel could sense a bit of discomfort from Hope. The booths were a bit smaller than before, and since there were four people seated, that didn’t give much room for legs underneath the table. The waiter appeared and provided a slight distraction from the slight uneasiness, but as he disappeared that tension returned once more.

“Makes you think back on things doesn’t it?”

He figured he would just say it like it was. Things were treading way too close to that of familiar, and Hope seemed to let out a small sigh of relief when he felt that Noel was feeling the same as him.

“It does. I still can’t believe-Well let’s just say I haven’t touched a drink since then.”

With a low chuckle, Noel leaned back into the booth. His body relaxed as his arms crossed over his chest in one of his usual mannerisms.

“I know what you mean. The next time I do something like that, I want to be sober.”

“The next time you do something like _what_?”

The conversation instantly dropped off as Alyssa intervened. The wide-eyed look that Serah gave both guys made him start trying to come up with some kind of distraction.

“Alyssa, do you plan on looking at the drink menu all night again like last time?”

The mentioning of her drink seemed to be enough to let her attention jump to something else she deemed more important. The other three occupants of the table inwardly felt relieved.

Hope leaned his elbows onto the table and rested his hands together just along his chin. His body was still turned just slightly so that he could look over at the other man who seemed to be doing nothing but looking at him and then over at the girls occasionally.

It made his heart beat in a way that wasn’t **_normal._** It didn’t make sense to him why this lone man was doing these things to him. Was it because he had always been something he hadn’t been able to figure out? It was almost like he was a contradiction himself. Something that was so hard to figure out, something that he couldn’t help but long to wonder more about.

That was something that had been sparked in their gazes that took place during _that_ night. It made him have too many questions that _needed_ too many answers. Only one person could answer them, and he was sitting mere inches away from him.

“I’m going to get a pitcher of the Serendipity Special and-“

“NO!”

All three of them yelled in perfect unison as they instantly put to rest the idea that had started forming in the blonde woman’s mind.

-          *

The evening went as smooth as it could’ve given the circumstances. Alyssa had been a bit put off whenever no one else wanted to drink with her, so she settled with just a glass of some mixed drink to satiate her desires. The others were just glad to be able to enjoy a delicious dinner and to relax without any worries of battles, time traveling, or alcohol.

It was just them in that moment, and they enjoyed the company.

Both men had relaxed a little as all four of them had been contributing to any and all conversation that had been taking place. It had been enough of a distraction to keep them from thinking too much given their close proximity.

But as they finished dessert, that was when Noel felt something brush over his leg.

At first he thought it might’ve been Alyssa, but when he noticed how she had her leg crossed over the other toward Serah, he knew it wasn’t her. That only left Hope. And when he glanced over at him, he could see him still sitting close but his leg wasn’t touching his.

“Sorry about that.” The young director mumbled lightly just as Noel ran his hand over the back of his neck in another mannerism of his.

Noel was about to say something just as the girls started sliding out of the booth.

“We’re going to go to the bathroom really quick before we leave, okay?” It wasn’t really a question, more of a statement. Serah smiled at them as she disappeared in the back of the restaurant with the other woman.

That left the two men alone for the first time all day.

“You don’t have to act so awkward around me. It already happened. Just try not to dwell on it so much.” Noel used this opportunity to start some damage control before he went in for the actual kill on what he wanted to know.

“It’s not that easy. It’s in my nature to over-analyze anything, and that quality is only enhanced because of my field of work.”

“What are you over-analyzing about the situation exactly? I fucked Serah. She sucked you off. That’s the most literal way that I can put it. You’re brilliant enough to understand something as simple as that, aren’t you?”

Noel had leaned in slightly at this point, his hand on the table to hold himself as he let his head lean in so that their conversation was a low whisper, but still firm in what they were saying.

Although what Noel was saying was exactly how it went, there was still that weird lingering feeling that he had. It wasn’t just about them having done things with Serah. This didn’t even involve the woman.

“It has nothing to do with her.”

Those words instantly opened a door that now had to be entered by both men. This was treading into a territory that simply couldn’t be pushed aside as that one night had been. **No** , this was something that had to be sorted out before they continued onto anything else.

“So it has something to do with me?”

Hope didn’t say anything. He let his head turn, his eyes looking almost emerald in the light that was emitted from the lights near them. It was obvious that he had asked the right question, and he was rewarded with an answer in silence. Their gazes locked on one another just as Noel unconsciously let his left hand that was still lying on the booth slowly glide to touch the other man’s leg.

It was the subtlest of touches, but as soon as Noel’s fingers touched the side of his upper leg, he saw that same look that had been shown to him on that very night. It was that same look that ignited that sense of needing to know what it meant.

“Why are you looking at me that way?”

“Because...”

“We’re ready to head out!”

The girls were hurrying back over to the table just as Noel leaned back enough to look normal just as his hand pulled away as well. It seemed as if Alyssa was almost intent on unknowingly interrupting every important conversation they tried to have that evening.

Both men followed after the girls and soon they were back on the street, heading back to the path they had taken to get here just a few hours beforehand. It was nighttime now. The stars were hidden in the sky from the bright lights that filled the city. Cars were still whizzing about and people filled the streets as they were heading out for different occasions that evening.

“Ohhhh wait, Serah, I really want to show you this shopping area. It’s open all day and night, but it’s even cooler at night since it’s all outside!”

Serah looked over at Noel, it was clear that she was interested in this idea that Alyssa had presented her with.

“Do you mind? I need to get a few things anyways.”

“Go for it.” Noel waved his hand in approval as she smiled at him in return.

“I can use my room key to let him in.” The scientist nodded to both women as they instantly scurried off to a fast-moving walkway and were out of sight in mere seconds.

“Your key eh?”

“It opens any door in the building.”

“Well that’s comforting to know.”

Noel muttered in an off-hand comment, but he wasn’t serious about what he said. He began walking after Hope back in the direction that led them to the large building.

There were a lot more people wandering through the streets than there were in the daytime. A lot of the girls seemed to be giggling and pointing at both of them. Noel assumed it was just young girl crushes. He imagined Hope would be rather popular here as well.

“You learn to ignore it.”

As they finally reached the walk-way that would lead them to the Academy, both men were slightly entranced at how the light moved beneath of them and reflected over their figures. The ride seemed so short as they glided off the platform and started walking normally again.

“Doesn’t change the fact that all these young women are interested in you. I’m surprised you don’t take advantage of it.”

“It’s not in my interest, besides, I can put my time to better use.”

“So you never do anything sexual then?”

That was the only way he could think to ask that question, and as they entered the lobby nothing was said. One of the elevators was still resting on the first floor and its doors opened to allow the two inside. Hope silently hit the button for the 60th floor.

Once the doors closed, all manners were thrown aside.

“Why the hell do you care about my sexual life?”

“It was just a question.”

“Really? Well how about you answer _my_ question first and then I’ll answer yours.”

The question that he had been inquiring about was the one that he had been unable to finish answering at the end of dinner. It had been completely clear to him just how preoccupied the other man had been since they left the restaurant. The possible answers must have been plaguing him up until this very moment.

“I was looking at you that way because there’s something I need to know.”

“Something you need to know..?”

Hope repeated the phrase, almost like it was just for his own thought process. It was odd because that had been how he had been feeling ever since their escapade.

“I think you need to know something too.”

Noel approached Hope now in a very forward manner. He let his feet move him forward, slowly backing the other man the elevator wall just as Hope had nowhere to go but under the towering man’s body. Even though Hope was slightly taller, the hunter still had a much more dominating spirit about him.

That look was present in those sapphire-eyes, that same look that started rolling out that utter need to know. They both seemed to have that _same_ need.

“Or perhaps I’m perceiving things wrong.” The tan hands that had started moving on the small railing to keep the other man in place in front of him slowly started to withdraw. He turned away, starting to move to the other side of the elevator just as he felt a hand stop him.

Hope didn’t know what had possessed him to grab ahold of his hand to stop him in mid-step. Maybe it was the fact that he had read him so easily. Noel was able to just see what he wanted from having their gazes connect with one another. That same want and need to know being desired by both of them, _he knew it wasn’t going to just go away._ There was only one way to rid them of their curiosity.

And that was when he saw those piercing blue eyes staring over at him once again. Noel let his free hand move in the simplest of manners to touch underneath the chin of the man standing directly to the side of him. He then let his body swiftly move over the distance between them, letting his body collide with the other man’s just as their lips did the same.

The kiss was a bit clumsy at first, given Hope had been slightly caught off-guard with how quickly Noel decided to move in for his prey. But whenever a few seconds passed, he got a better grasp on things and began feeling that need growing inside of him. It multiplied so quickly, his lips were moving along with the amount of utter desire that he was suddenly almost being overwhelmed with just from the mere touching of their lips.

Their hips melded perfectly against one another, and they hadn’t even begun to explore the extent of just how perfect it could get. Their bodies crashed against the side of the elevator as Noel pinned himself directly against the director’s own. It was almost surreal just how one, simple kiss made him want to delve further into this man. The interlocking of their lips was growing rougher now, with small gasps of air being heard in between the growing intensity.

It was border lining passionate and no clothes had even been shed yet. Tan hands began to move along the body directly against him, and soon he was starting to tug at the turquoise tie that always hung so perfectly in the center of the man’s uniform. Neither of their desires had been close to being appeased, and as the elevator doors flew open upon arrival of their destination, Noel pulled back a little.

As he saw emerald eyes peering at him amidst a few pieces of silver bang, he could already see how that kiss had affected _everything_ between them. With a low growl, Noel grabbed the man’s lower arm, practically dragging him out of the elevator before pushing him back against the wall in the hallway.

“This is awfully familiar, don’t you think?” Noel chuckled lowly and with a dark tone underlining that meaning.

“Just slightly.” Hope was hardly able to reply before he had himself caught up in resuming that growing passion from mere seconds before.

The scenario was all too fascinating, seeing as; this same position was being re-enacted from that one night. Although then it had been Hope pinning Serah along the wall, now it was completely different. The woman was the furthest thing from his mind right now; especially after he let his lips move back in to begin devouring those subtle pink ones again. In this moment, he wanted to be on the one to possess the silver-haired man-he wanted to write over the memories from that night into something that had meaning. More meaning than just an alcohol-induced moment of lust, he wanted to be ** _in control_** of it all.

Hope was so caught up in the moment, and his senses were surpassing anything he had ever felt before. He had never felt anything close to the extent of what he felt right now, not even during the highest of adrenaline rushes. This was like an adrenaline rush infused with something far greater, and it was only getting better with every second that passed.

“You never told answered _my_ question earlier.” The more dominant one in the scenario barely whispered out over those soft lips that were letting loose uneasy breaths.

A bit of an embarrassment overcame Hope for that moment as he stared directly at the man whose face was lingering dangerously close. “I’ve only done a few sexual things, one of them having taken place that night.”

The slightest signs of a smirk started forming at the corner of Noel’s lips as he let his forehead lean against the man trapped between himself and the wall. “Is that so? What about when you’re alone?”

The questions were just pouring out of Noel without any clue as to where they were originating from. Curiosity sure, but to advance onto a subject like this was not something he would have normally done. The man just enticed him far too much.

“I do things alone yes.” It was evident that this conversation was only making matters worse for both of them, seeing as; he could already feel something hard pressing along his inner thigh right alongside his own hardness.

“What do you think about..?” As Noel waited in anticipation for the answer, Hope had started moving his hands to grip at the man’s sides slightly.

“Lately it’s been you-ah!”

Noel fully smirked now as he had let his hips grind down as if it was a subtle reward for his answer. He slowly tilted his head inward towards his prey’s ear, letting his tongue lick over his earlobe before whispering in an alluring tone of voice.

“What do I do to you then Hope..?”

Their moving down the hallway was gradual and filled with a growing intimacy. Hope had grown captive to the other man and was still unable to answer the newest question. The intense feelings all over his body were far too distracting and he preferred kissing to talking. Noel finally took the chance of licking over Hope’s lower lip, wanting to taste everything that he could of him. A few seconds later, Hope gasped softly amidst a gentle moan as their tongues touched one another and their hips started grinding against each other’s in a delicious manner as they worked their way towards the guest room.

As they finally reached their destination, Hope felt his body being pushed up against the very door that they were trying to enter. He moved his hand from Noel’s hip long enough to dig the key from his side pocket. It was difficult maneuvering his hand the correct way to swipe it, especially when Noel had taken it upon himself to start nipping at the side of his neck. His skin was far too sensitive for his own good. The sounds of his moans had to be restrained, and he bit them back long enough to have the door slide open behind him.

Noel held him firmly against himself as their entrance was granted and the door slid closed a second later. Their lips found one another again in perfect unison, and soon they were kicking off shoes as they worked their way towards one of the bedrooms which Noel had claimed for himself earlier that afternoon.

The door to the room was easily kicked shut by Noel before he moved closer to the bed to push the older man on top of it.

“You do know where this is heading right..?” As much as he didn’t want to stop, he still felt that twinge inside his subconscious wanting him to make sure this was something the other man actually wanted.

“I haven’t stopped you yet have I?” Hope was propped up on his elbows slightly; his legs throw astray as he stared up at the man standing at the edge of the bed.

“You better not, because we’re about to hit that point of no return.” With a rather possessive look about him, Noel moved his body down to tower over the form lying beneath of him now. He let his mouth capture the one that he was almost becoming obsessed with. It was like no matter how many times he let their lips touch, it was just _never_ enough.

Maybe it was the roughness that came with it. The subliminal lust for nothing but raw emotion and feeling between two people, it was what they were both inwardly craving. Perhaps it had been one of the deepest, darkest desires for the longest time and neither of them knew that until that encounter that one evening. The moment their eyes met one another after those events had unfolded, it only was leading to this very moment.

Noel let his head tilt down more as their kisses were growing more intense yet again. He could feel himself getting far too turned on just from the first stage of things, and he decided that clothes were no longer a necessity in this. His tan hands began moving to make try and make quick work of the clothes that Hope still had clinging to his body. How was it that this man could wonder around every day looking so alluring and he had never even realized it before this very moment? The buttons underneath the tie of his shirt were proving to be rather elusive though, and soon he found himself cursing as he struggled to get rid of the uniform.

“Why is your shirt so damn difficult to get off?”

“Let me do it.” Hope mumbled as if he was out of breath just as he started fiddling with the shirt himself. It took him mere seconds to finish undoing it, leaving it spread apart to reveal his own tan chest to those striking blue eyes.

Leaning back slightly, Noel let his hands move to pull his shirt off over his head before tossing it aside. He then took a moment to admire the sight below him, the sheer beauty and perfection of this man lying beneath his legs in that very moment. His handsome features were hard to miss, and that gaze was set upon him in such a way that he wanted to do nothing more than have every, single part of his being.

Noel continued on admiring the man beneath of him as he let a hand move to his chin. “You know, you never answered my other question from earlier.”

Feeling like he was being openly stared at, Hope shifted slightly which only revealed more of his chest in the process. His knee also shifted, brushing up in between the baggy blue pants that hung along those tan hips. “About what you do to me..?”

“I knew you were smart enough to figure that one out on your own.” The touch of that knee in between his legs made him feel his desire steadily increasing, not to mention just seeing how attractive this man was made it even harder to restrain himself in that instance.

“I think about if things had been switched around slightly..”

The answer made Noel move his hand over his chin even more as he slowly pieced together what he meant. This was certainly going to overwrite what had occurred that night.

“I see…” No other words were muttered as Noel let his hands fall to either side of the bed around Hope. The next moment started off with lips melding into one once again, and hands were grasping in an attempt to pull Noel’s hips down to meet the other mans. This wish was granted, and it created such an appealing friction that left both men breathless for a moment or two.

Hope’s inner thought process was reeling. He never imagined he would have ever ended up kissing another man, not to mention the one who was in this bed with him right then and there. That wasn’t to say that he hadn’t thought about it, seeing as, he never took much of an interest in women. Research had been his main priority, and only the most intriguing of things ever caught his eye.

Such was Noel.

The hunter was definitely shocked at his own behavior whenever he was finding himself constantly thinking of another man. His entire life he had only ever laid his eyes on women, and only had a fair few for himself. However, that wasn’t to say that he didn’t know how the process between two men worked. Oh no, he had his few instances where he walked in on interactions during his early teenage years. The future being as bleak as it was eventually left the population with hardly any women, leaving the men to fend for pleasure amongst themselves.

He knew how it worked, and although before he never would have imagined himself ever going into such a situation. For some reason, he couldn’t help but be intrigued enough to do it with the man now writhing under him. Those handsome features had elegance to them, and that feeling before you’re about to experience something amazing started to occur.

Their hips were still grinding into one another in a method of teasing for things to come. Hope had to pull back from a kiss, his moans almost becoming gasps as he started to feel that need which had to be fulfilled soon or he would be driven into madness.

Noel ran his hands over the chest underneath him before he let his head tilt down to start sucking and biting along the exposed neck. His lips were rough just as his bites were, leaving his mark on the man’s neck left him with a smirk as he withdrew.

It had left Hope grasping at the sheets, uneasy breathing becoming a regular occurrence for him. His eyes shifted up to the ones staring down at him just as he felt hands moving to start undoing his pants. It hardly took Noel any time at all to get that part of his clothing off, leaving Hope in nothing but a pair of boxers and his shirt still barely lingering on his shoulders.

Feeling it was only fair, Hope sat up in order to start undoing the ties that kept those blue pants resting on Noel’s hips. His fingers were quickly untying the strings, an anticipation building up between both of them and it only increased whenever the ties were undone to let the pants fall. Noel situated himself for a second in order to push the pants onto the floor before resuming his focus on the man in front of him.

Seeing the perfect body in front of him, Hope started feeling a moment of self-consciousness. But whenever he looked up into those sapphire-eyes, he could see that same look of hunger and the obvious way Noel was admiring his body. It struck something in him that made him want to do something.

The next occurrence was rather shocking for both of them. It was as if another being took ahold of Hope’s body and started controlling his every movement. This was far too forward for him to have ever thought to have done to another person-but there he was doing it.

Hope had leaned up, sliding his body so that he was sitting on his knees just as Noel was kneeling down on his own knees. Only uneasy breathing was heard from both as Hope started tugging down the black boxers that held back the obvious erection that was troubling the other man. As the fabric was tugged down and landed on the bed, Hope slowly leaned forward and let himself look over the rather large size of the length in front of him.

The sight unfolding before his very eyes was making it all too tempting to just throw the silver-haired man down onto the bed and take him right then and there. However, he held back on the temptation, and instead began to relish in the feeling of a tongue licking at the very tip of his dick. As he inhaled sharply, it was just seconds later that he could feel warmth taking over the entire length of his dick.

 The bed rocked slightly as Hope began moving his mouth, licking, and sucking all the while. He must have been doing it right since Noel already seemed utterly intoxicated with what was happening to him. A tan hand slid into those silver locks, grasping onto them as if to try and keep a grasp on reality but finding it difficult to do so. This was something he truly never imagined happening, not to mention he never thought that a man licking and sucking on him so roughly would ever make him already feel so close to finishing so soon.

Noel groaned, his breathing coming slight just as he couldn’t help but find himself rocking his hips to push his dick along with the quick movements of Hope’s lips that were wrapped so fluidly around the entire length of him. His thoughts were blank. He didn’t have to try to think of anything else since the one thing he wanted was right in front of him doing such alluring things to him in that very instant.

As he started feeling the pleasure becoming almost too much, his hand instinctively grasped rather harshly to grab a handful of silver locks. His voice was firm but still obviously tinted with desire.

“Stop. Hope stop.”

Though the statement was firm, it was almost pleading to him as he withdrew his mouth before glancing up at the man towering over him. Sapphire eyes had shifted from kindness to that of complete lust.

“I’m glad to see you’re liking what-“

Hope was cut off as the hand that had been lingering behind his head had moved to his shoulder. Noel grabbed the other man by both his shoulders in order to turn him around and throw him face-first down onto the bed. As the bed jostled slightly from the commotion, Noel was fueled by his almost desperate need of this man.

Feeling a weight shifting on top of him, Hope already knew what was coming. His hands were moving to push his own boxers off, just as Noel helped him to completely pull them down and off his legs. Not caring where he tossed them away to, it was then that Noel held up three of his fingers. As he leaned down near the man who had propped himself up a bit, he let those fingers brush over the pink lips that were much too tempting.

“I’m sure you can imagine what I want you to do.” Noel smirked as he watched Hope clasp his mouth around the three fingers, letting his saliva coat them in a very thorough manner. Green eyes stared at sapphire all the while; it was almost teasing Noel all over again.

Hope felt the fingers pull away from his mouth a few seconds later. The idea of what was going to take place already dawned in his mind, and he already knew that he would probably feel some pain in the first part of it. Nothing can come without some sort of pain involved though.

“This isn’t going to be that nice at first…but it’ll get better.”

A simple nod was given to him just as he felt a finger starting to invade his backside. The feeling was strange, and as the digit began to wiggle it felt even stranger. Only a few moments were given to become used to the oddness just as a second finger was introduced into the mix. Hope’s face contorted as he could sense the need from Noel and he too felt that same need. Impatience was overtaking him, and he wanted nothing more than to give into his desire completely already.

Noel could sense the other man’s impatience, just from how those hands were grasping slightly at the sheets. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t feeling that same way, but he didn’t want to hurt him. The third finger was finally added, and as Hope grasped more onto the sheets without any sort of complaint, he decided to start moving them in a rhythm. If he could just get some sort of idea of where he needed to aim for, then he could move onto the final act.

The tightness around those fingers seemed to relax slowly, and just as they did Hope let out a startled moan while breathing out uneasily.

“N-Noel..”

With a smirk, Noel withdrew his fingers and began to position himself at the same area where his fingers had been. Their impatience was too great for him to attempt finding any sort of coating for his dick, so he decided they would just have to do without. This was evident to just how driven they were by their carnal desire.

When he started pressing the tip at the entrance, he let his hands move to grab onto Hope’s hips. His entry was slow, the tightness was enough to make him finish at that very moment but he held back. The adjustment time was needed for Hope as he finally slid all of himself into the silver-haired man.

It took a few minutes for Hope’s breathing to run from subtle gasps to half-way normal.

“Move.”

The command was soft but lethal in the same instance. Noel could finally tell it was okay for him to completely let go. As he slowly withdrew his dick, it was not even a second later that he completely pushed back into that warmth and tightness once again. Hope gasped in a slightly painful manner, his hands grasping onto the sheets but he never deterred from that _need_.

Noel gripped onto those hips harder as he began building up a steady rhythm. The bed began rocking as it had earlier but much more loudly than the first time. Hope was on his knees, his elbows had been propping him up, and the pain was gradually turning into a pleasure border lining that of ecstasy. He never felt anything this fulfilling before, so much so, that he had to almost bite back his moans from becoming screams.

The erotic display between both of them was transcending even farther as Noel snaked his right hand around the front side of the other man’s body, letting it slowly descend to grasp onto the dick that was dripping with pre-cum.

Hope couldn’t hold back his uneasy moan caught within a scream as Noel grabbed roughly at his dick and was running his hand over it in time with his thrusts. The hunter kissed over the top of Hope’s back, groaning over his soft skin as he could hear Hope scream once again. It was obvious he had started hitting that certain spot that he had been aiming for this entire time.

The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of the bed rocking, uneasy moans forming into screams, and two bodies smacking together. The friction was growing to an extreme amount, making Noel thrust even harder into the other man. He wanted to feel every, single bit of this man. He wanted to fulfill that need and know _he_ was the one who had fulfilled Hope’s need too.

“I never imagined you would like it so rough.”

Being a hunter, all he knew was that of roughness. It was always his preference, and seeing how he was able to make a man of such high esteem become the one thing he wanted and need-it was the ultimate turn on.

Hope heard what he had said, but he couldn’t find the strength to respond. His entire being was so caught up in the pleasure, it was almost impossible for him to process anything in that moment. He _did_ like it rough that had always been a dire secret of his. The idea that he would prefer having someone else be this rough with him-that had been a new discovery of his thanks to the man behind of him. Now that he had a taste of those hips thrusting so perfectly into him, he never wanted to feel any other form of pleasure from another.

_Luckily, he never would have to worry about that either._

The time traveler admired the image of perfection writhing in front of him in that moment. In his eyes, he didn’t think he could ever find another that would make his desires dive into such an intense state. And as his dick pushed harder against that spot, he knew it was only a matter of time before he finished his complete mark on this man. The hand that had been wrapped around the other man’s dick started moving faster, already sensing that he was close from how Hope had been rocking himself into his hand almost desperately.

“Noel…ah..! I’m almost..”

Those words held utter significance. Noel thrust against that spot with everything he had left in him. All that need that had built up between them; it was all being fulfilled in those last few moments. As he moved both his hands back to grasping onto the other man’s hips, he let himself move for one final thrust inside that warmth. Hope had already been on the verge of reaching that final moment, and it was as he felt Noel push into him so roughly during those last few thrusts that he completely lost let go.

The sheets were coated with white as Hope cried out, utter ecstasy taking over his senses. The sight of Hope finally having his need fulfilled let Noel delve into his own by releasing his cum inside of him. His dick was still pulsating slightly as he withdrew, the sign of his marking this man evident from the cum that started to slowly drip out of him.

Noel slouched back slightly, still remaining sitting on his knees as he watched Hope shift to lie on the bed facing upward. His gaze moved to Noel who had already been staring over at him. Their breathing was evidently uneasy still from what had just taken place and the looks in their eyes holding that hint of everything being right in the world.

“We really just did that, right?” Hope seemed to be falling back into reality first. He certainly didn’t regret what had just happened, it was just still a bit unreal to him.

“Yeah we did.”

The confirmation was necessary. What had been different in this instance was that, neither had made any hint of moving to get dressed yet. Last time it had been an immediate action. The realization of what they all had done, and the knowing that things had been changed.

_But this wasn’t like last time._

They had both entered into this willingly. They both knew that they had been thinking and feeling things that were not going to go away unless something had been done. And they done what needed to be done.

_So why did they both still feel like it all hadn’t been done?_

“Did that answer your question?” Hope watched Noel carefully as those sapphire-eyes began to stare intently into his own.

“It did. But I still feel like something is off.”

Hope couldn’t deny he wasn’t feeling the same way. He shifted his body a bit so he was now sitting up. His strength was gradually coming back to him as their high had ended.

“I agree.”

Just as Hope was about to begin coming up with assumptions, Noel had already moved off the bed in order to walk over near the edge closest to the pondering man.

Noel already knew the answer; he just wanted to watch as that look of confusion overtook those elegant features of the other man once again. He knelt on the bed with one knee, before moving in to push the distracted man onto his back again and then grab at his arms to pin them on the bed above his head.

“That need is always going to be there. But now you know…the only one who can fulfill it is **_me_**.”

Hope did blush slightly now as he could feel a hardness growing and pressing against his inner thigh. He felt those predatory eyes on him once again, and he could already feel himself starting to have his darker side taking over.

“And you’re the only one who can fulfill mine.”

Noel whispered lowly, almost demandingly as Hope already wanted to do just that all over again.

**_And so, they did._ **

_~ fin._


End file.
